


The Present

by shirakuen



Category: Andrea Vigentini - Fandom, Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro - Fandom, Fabrizio moro - Fandom, ermal meta - Fandom, metamoro - Fandom
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eurovision Song Contest 2018, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Sex, Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 11:27:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15706293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirakuen/pseuds/shirakuen
Summary: Soon Fabrizio's birthday was coming and Ermal found the perfect present for his perfect boyfriend.





	The Present

**Author's Note:**

> I can't fucking believe I have that account for years and first thing I'm posting is threesome porn... It's all because church on discord, I swear!  
> Anyway, here is some Ermal/Fabrizio/Andrea smut!  
> Please remember I'm not native in English and it's my first time writing something like that tbh. And don't hate me pls.  
> Big thanks for Ceci for being my beta! <33  
> And that's for my Wanking Sisters- Eisha and Ceci, hope you'll like it!  
> 

Andrea lusted for Fabrizio.  
Ermal had known it from the beginning. It never bothered him, he was sure Fabrizio was loyal for him and would never betray him. He was also sure Andrea is a good friend and would never seduce Fabrizio.  
But the thought of another man lusting after his boyfriend, getting horny while thinking about Fabrizio makes Ermal excited. It hit him that he would like to see Fabrizio with another man, touching him, fucking him.  
Soon Fabrizio's birthday was coming and after talking with Andrea and setting some rules he found the perfect present for his perfect boyfriend.  
On D day, Ermal found himself with Andrea in Fabrizio's bedroom. They drank a few glasses of wine to make Andrea more relaxed and now they were slowly taking off Andreas clothes, so he'd be ready when Fabrizio arrives.  
Ermal got up when he heard Fabrizio coming home and with wink at Andrea he left room to greet his boyfriend.  
The curled haired man almost threw himself onto the older one and started to kiss him while taking his jacket off.

“Hey, I also missed you, but why are you so exited, Erm?” asked Fabrizio while Ermal still was glued to him.  
“I have a great present for you” whispered Ermal and bit his earlobe. “He's waiting in our bedroom.”  
“He?” the older man looked at him with frown on his face. “What do you mean "he"?”  
“Oh, you know how it's your birthday in few days? And I was wondering what I could give a man who can buy himself everything. And Andrea has had the hots for you for years, he wants you so bad it's hard to watch. So I thought that we could have fun together, and that's how I found the best present for the best boyfriend.”  
Fabrizio was just silently staring at him until he say:  
“A threesome? Are you telling me my birthday present from you is a threesome with your band member? Don't you think we should talk about it before actually doing it? And what if after that... Andrea... Look, Ermal, I don't want you to have some problems with your band, I don't want it to be awkward for you after that…”  
“There's not going be any problems or awkward moments between us and Andrea, there are no feelings included, you can be sure he just wants you to fuck him.” said Ermal confidently while starting unbuttoning Fabrizio's shirt. “And please, don't tell me you have never been involved in a threesome, I talked with Giada and she told me a few interesting things” he added with playful wink.  
“She...what?!” stuttered a shocked Fabrizio.  
“Oh my, Bizio, please, are you really going to talk about your ex while you have your handsome boyfriend here, unbuttoning your shirt and a hot young man waiting for you in the bedroom?” asked Ermal with slight annoyance in his voice before grabbing his hand and pulling him to the bedroom.  
They entered the bedroom and Fabrizio wasn't ready for what he saw.

Andrea was lying in the middle of their bed, naked and visibly aroused with slightly red cheeks and shining eyes.  
Fabrizio felt Ermal standing behind him and taking off his shirt. At the same time Andrea got up and was now kneeling on bed without taking his eyes off Fabrizio's bare chest looking at his tattoos and licking his lips.  
“Look at him, so hot and ready for you. He can't wait to be fucked by you” whispered Ermal while slowly rubbing his fingers around Fabrizio's nipples.  
“Go get him, I'll watch you two” he added and the pushed his boyfriend towards the bed.  
Fabrizio turned to Ermal kissing him sweetly before stepping closer to Andrea.  
“Hey, I heard you are my present” he said in a low whisper tracing his finger around his mouth.  
“Yes” Andrea answered quietly and took Fabrizio's finger into his mouth, sucking lightly.  
Meanwhile Ermal prepared lube and condoms, took off his clothes and made himself comfortable on bed next to them.  
“Come one, Vige, touch him properly, help him take off his clothes, make him feel good, that's why you are here, right?” teased Ermal.  
The younger man looked at him before removing Fabrizio's belt and slowly unfastening the fly in his trousers before pulling them off. Looking him into eyes he started touching Fabrizio's hardness through his underwear. Fabrizio sighed and entwined his fingers in Andrea's hair.  
“Good, go on, take it off and suck me.”  
Andrea immediately obeyed, taking the base of Fabrizio's penis into mouth and started to suck. Fabrizio hissed, he was horny, thinking about fucking that hot young man and having Ermal watching them turned him even more on, he thought he's going to explode.  
Ermal's one hand slipped down to his own erection, wrapping his fingers around his cook and moving it up and down in slow rhythm while his other hand started rubbing his nipple, always keeping an eye on thr two men before him.  
Andrea took Fabrizio's cook deeper inside his mouth, his hands wandering on his body and rubbing his nipples. After some more thrusts in Andrea mouth he pulled out, making younger man lying down on his back. Fabrizio leaned over Andrea, kissing him roughly, leaving him breathless and lightheaded. He pulled away, biting his lips before reaching to grab the lube and pour it on his fingers.  
“Spread your legs, Andrea” he demanded and younger man obeyed immediately, trembling in anticipation and excitement. “And you Ermal, help him relax, touch his nipples, kiss him” he added looking at his boyfriend.  
Ermal moved closer, doing what he was told, totally mesmerized by Fabrizio's confidence.  
Fabrizio slowly started pushing his index finger into Andrea, pausing when younger men tensed in response and continuing when he relaxed again. Soon he added a second and a third finger, pushing and pulling them, stretching Andrea while Ermal sucked his nipples, both men making the youngest moaning and panting, his cook hard and covered in pre-come.  
After a while Fabrizio pulled his fingers out, grabbed the condom and put it on his hard dick, smothering it with lube.  
“On your fours, Vige, head down and ass up, now I'm going to fuck you.”  
Andrea positioned himself, panting loudly. He arched and moaned deeply when Fabrizio pushed himself in without warning.  
“Oh God, you are so tight, feel so good…” Fabrizio moaned when he started to move slowly.  
Andrea jerked up against him, arching for each push, crying and moaning loudly every time Fabrizio hit his prostate.

After a while he raised his head and look straight at Ermal who was watching them and jerking off.  
“Come here” he groaned between thrusts.” Ermal...Ahh... Please come closer, f-fuck... I want to suck you, please…” he begged desperately as he was reaching for Ermal's thigh, trying to pull him closer.  
Ermal looked at him shocked. That wasn't part of their plan, he was supposed just to sit and watch them fucking. He looked at Fabrizio, searching for an answer.  
“Go on, love” said Fabrizio never stopping fucking Andrea. “I want to see him sucking you off while I'm pounding into him hard.”  
Ermal moaned loudly, Fabrizio's words making him even hornier. He got up and kneeled before Andrea, grabbing his cock with his hand, smearing pre-come on younger man's lips. Andrea groaned as his tongue peaked out and pushed against Ermal's hardness, tasting it before taking him in his mouth completely, sucking him and moving his tongue around it. Ermal's hands tangled in Andrea's hair, having a steady hold on him while his thrusts fell into a rhythm.  
It all speeded up, Andrea clenched around Fabrizio so tight he started groaning loudly, losing his rhythm, pounding hard in Andrea. Ermal was also a moaning mess, the sight of Fabrizio fucking another man, enjoying himself, all covered in sweet and being sucked off brought him even quickly to the edge.  
“Erm...fuck, I'm about to…”Fabrizio started, but Ermal didn't let him end, just landing forward, reaching for Fabrizio's face kissing him hungry and eagerily.  
They separated they mouth, both reaching their orgasms almost at the same time, Fabrizio pounding in Andrea last few times while Ermal pulled off his mouth, coming all over his face.  
As both men pulled out of him and Andrea collapsed on bed, moaning hopeless and touching himself. Ermal helped him turn on his back and started jerking him off while Fabrizio licked and sucked his nipples.  
It didn't take long for Andrea to come hard, almost screaming and clenching hands on Ermal's and Fabrizio's thighs.

After a few minutes Fabrizio got up and kissed both Ermal and Andrea on the forehead.  
“You take care of our sweet guest, Ermal, and I'll make us some dinner” Fabrizio said walking out of room.  
He needs to make something special after such a good dessert, he smirked to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think about it!


End file.
